The Darkness Within
by Tahri Veila
Summary: While fighting bravely in a Death Eater attack with her beloved Ron, Hermione is kidnapped by Draco Malfoy, and brought to Malfoy Manor. There she discovers she is part of a twisted prophecy, in which one part states that her firstborn child will lead Voldemort to victory. Draco, who has been fascinated with Hermione for years, sees this as his chance to have her all for himself.


**Hello there! So this a story with a sort of OOC Draco, only because I don't think Draco would actually love Hermione as passionately as he does in this fic. It will be a litte dark, with potential rape, intimate scenes, lots of kissing, and language. So if you don't like any of those, stop reading. Thanks:) Remember to review!**

* * *

_The Darkness Within_

* * *

*Hermione Granger*

* * *

Her back was pressed against Ron's back. Together, they were fighting off dozens of Death Eaters, awaiting aid from the Ministry.

"We can't keep it up much longer, Ron. They're shooting out unforgivables at every angle!" Hermione shouted, just as she dodged a spell shot at her.

Ron looked at her sadly. "We have to, Hermione! Just keep it up a little longer! Harry should be back with the Ministry any minute now." He told her, throwing an imperio at a tall death eater that was stalking dangerously close to Hermione.

She just shook her head sadly. "The Ministry isn't coming, Ron! We have to leave. Hogsmeade is Voldemort's now. There's nothing we can do about it. Let's apparate out of here, now!" She told him, frightened.

The attack had come as a surprise to three of them. They had been hunting for a srab's fur in Diagon Alley when the death eaters had apparated. Dozens of them.

_They're here for a reason. I know it. But what could it be for? _She thought in horror as Neville Longbottom dropped to the floor, a foot away from a death eater.

"NO!" Hermione and Ron shrieked at the same time, looking on at their deceased brave friend. _Poor Neville…_

Tears streamed down her face as Ron grabbed her hand and dove to the left, saving her from a green beam that would have hit her chest.

"Thanks." She said quickly to Ron, before clamoring back to her feet. Ron did the same, when two tall death eaters strode their way towards the lovers.

Hermione hastily looked behind her to see the rough wood wall of a shop. _We're trapped. _

Ron, making the same discovery as she did, pushed her behind him and glared defiantly at the particularly brave Death Eaters that had cornered them.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here!" A snake like voice hissed and her blood froze.

She knew that voice. _Voldemort. _She thought in horror, reaching for Ron's hand. Ron squeezed her hand tightly, looking back to give her a small smile. A smile that Hermione connected as a goodbye.

"Well, Voldemort. Go ahead. But know this; Harry will win in the end. It's all pointless. Everything your doing." Ron said bravely, still shielding her from the Dark Lord and his death eater.

Voldemort took off his hood and Hermione cringed at his frightening and hideous face. He smiled a yellow toothed grin.

"Zip it Weasley. Believe it or not, I'm here for the miss. And I have found a way to kill Potter once and for all. Now, Miss Granger, please come with us." The Dark Lord says with a sickly calm voice that made her cringe.

Ron held her protectively from behind. "Over my dead body." Ron snarled, whipping out his wand. She looked at the back of Ron's head, shutting her eyes tightly, hoping that it would go away.

"That can be arranged." Voldemort said with a smile, beckoning his minion to off Ron. As the tall death eater took his wand out, Hermione jumped in front of Ron.

"NO! Please, please. Don't kill him." Hermione begged, fighting Ron who was struggling to get in front of her again.

Voldemort held his hand out and his death eater stopped advancing. "I'm a reasonable man, Granger. You come without any trouble, and your Weasel gets to keep his life."

Hermione's mind raced at a million thoughts a second. _I go with them. I'll be tortured probably. But then Ron will live, and he and Harry can still win the war. I'm just one life in the war. Hundreds of others have fallen, how am I any different?_

"I accept. But not until Ron apparates out of here." She says firmly, happy that her voice sounds braver than how she feels.

Ron's face twists into shock. "No! You can't Hermione. I can't let you be tortured again. I let it happen at Malfoy Manor, and I won't be there to protect you again. Please, reconsider." Her best friend and the boy she secretly loved begged her, taking her face into his hands.

She gently shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Ron. Tell Harry and Ginny, and George and Fred, and Molly and Arthur that I love them. And—and I love you too Ron." She tells him softly, just as his lips connect to hers.

It lasts only a few seconds before the death eater next to Voldemort clears his throat angrily. Hermione gently pulls away and jumps into Ron's embrace.

"I had to do that. At least once." Ron tells Hermione sadly, with a heartbreaking face. "I know. And I love you Ronald Weasley. I'll take care of myself, now go!" Hermione responds, clutching his hand desperately.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger." Ron says, before apparating out of Hogsmeade, with the saddest and most remorseful expression on his face that she had ever seen.

She stared at where Ron had been only seconds before, before slowly turning to face The Dark Lord and his Death Eater.

"Draco. Take Miss. Granger to your home. We will…discuss… with her about the upcoming events. And I have decided to let you have as you wish, Draco." Voldemort tells the minion next to him, before disappearing into thin air.

Hermione's mouth drops. "Malfoy? Y-you're still serving the Dark Lord?" She questioned, her eyes boring into his mask.

Draco slowly takes of his mask and Hermione noticed that he is exactly like how he looked when she was tortured by his Aunt, Bellatrix.

A smirk pulls unto the handsome white blond haired boy's face. "Definitely, He is the one that will come out on the top in the end. I know it." Draco says with a smile, grabbing her arm roughly.

Hermione knew that escape was pointless. It would just result in someone else's death. But then a thought pulled into her head.

"Voldemort didn't just disappear to kill Ron, did he?" She asked nervously, while Draco firmly led her towards the huddle of Death Eaters in the middle of the street.

Draco chuckled. "Maybe. Your snogging session with Weasley really disturbed him. And I as well. It won't do well with what is needed of you." He told her with blatant honesty.

Her heart stopped. "What is needed of me?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Several Death Eaters whooped with delight at the sight of Hermione.

Draco turned suddenly around to face her, and stared into her eyes. She flinched as his hand stroked her cheek lovingly.

His lips lingered near her ear and he said softly, "You'll soon find out."

She gulped in fear. Normally Hermione was the bravest of girls. But things were looking pretty hopeless at the moment. She was happy at least that Ron was safe. And that Harry would be able to turn over the war. And if she was so pivotal to the Dark Lord's plan to overthrow Harry, she wouldn't hesitate to end her life herself.

"Get off me, Malfoy!" Hermione snaps at him, disgusted.

She wriggled her face out of his hand, and backed up quickly, raising her wand threateningly, only to be surrounded by 20 or 30 death eaters.

Ron apparated inside Hermione's parent's house. The redheaded boy, sick with worry, darted inside. _I shouldn't have left her. I should have died; put up a fight for them to take her. _He though forlornly, though determined to issue a rescue mission. But first there were some suspicions about Hermione's parents that he needed to know about.

* * *

*Ronald Weasley*

* * *

The door was wide open, which was a horrible sign, but he continued on inside. His preliminary suspicions were confirmed; Mrs. Granger lay slumped on the floor.

He knelt down next to her and was surprised when she opened her eyes. "Ronald! Thanks heavens. Where is Hermione?" She said weakly, attempting to sit up.

Ron shook his head sadly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger. But she's been captured by Voldemort." He said sadly, tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of her being tortured again.

Mrs. Granger's eyes flew open and she immediately stuck her hand into her boot, and pulled out a long brown wand.

His eyes widened in disbelief. How did she get Hermione's wand? But it looked different than Hermione's.

_"Repario!" _Mrs. Granger spoke loudly, waving the wand over herself. A white beam flew out; fixing her bruises and cuts from an obvious death eater attack.

"Mrs. Granger? Your—you're a wizard?" Ron asked in shock, as the older woman stood up easily. Her body was completely repaired, with not more signs of an attack!

Mrs. Granger drew her hand to her lips, and motioned for Ron to follow her. He couldn't believe it. So Hermione wasn't a muggle. She was at least a half-blood, obviously. Was Hermione's father a wizard too?

Hermione's mother headed to the living room, sitting down on a couch and looking Ron straight in the eye. He flinched a little at her intense gaze.

"Yes, I am a witch. Hermione's father is a wizard as well. We come from the Granger bloodline, one almost as ancient and pure as the Malfoy bloodline. "She starts, looking at the fire place.

Ron nods his head, beckoning for her to continue. "When she was born, we discovered that she was part of a prophecy, one that I can't even tell you. We lived as muggles, not using magic, so that out family would keep a low profile, and that all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord would simply view Hermione as a 'mudblood'. We thought that if she was presumed as such, they would never consider her to have a part in an ancient prophecy." Mrs. Granger tells him, sighing as she spoke.

"Wait, so what is the prophesy?" Ron asked carefully, and Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"I cannot and will not tell you. All I have to say, is that do you remember anyone else there while she was kidnapped?" Mrs. Granger asked anxiously, leaning forward in her seat.

Ron thought back. There was a man next to Voldemort. And it looked like a boy, not a man. Perhaps Malfoy? He shuddered at the thought. The past year Malfoy had been giving Hermione goo goo eyes. She had never seemed to notice it, but it was true.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron offered hopefully, wanting it to have some sort of meaning to Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly. "Though I never used magic in front of Hermione, I still have used it on my own. And I know that a Draco Malfoy has been fascinated with her since her first year. That can't be good." Mrs. Granger mused, standing up.

She locked eyes with Ron. His stomach did a flip flop. "Ronald, please go to the Ministry. Tell them that Alaria Granger is coming. GO!" She told him anxiously, before apparating, leaving Ron mourning over his best friend.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW! I want to see what y'all think. **

**Thanks! 3**

**Tahri **


End file.
